The Peasant Hunter
by Emerald Hawk
Summary: A man is walking through the streets of the Kurast Docks and his eyes find a pretty sight, a young girl dressed in black. Will he find love, or is he in over his head?


As soon as he passed the docks, Molich couldn't help but notice a young, but obviously legal specimen that he just simply could not pass up. A girl of, at his estimate, twenty-three, stood over by one of the market stands. She wore a dark flannel robe that covered most of her body. That of course excluded anything that was sticking out in any way, shape or form. So he noticed and took a liking to his fortunate sight.   
  
Molich was the type of man who loved with his eyes. He would jump from impulse to impulse in an attempt to build what he called a list. His efforts quickly gained him a reputation wherever he went, so he constantly moved from city to city, town to town, judging on when he should leave by the number of people staring at him as he moved through the city streets.  
  
Obviously though, he had just arrived in this unfamiliar coastal town. His demeanor changed suddenly as she turned away from him, the cloak revealing even what it had previously hidden beneath. What he saw, there was no equal to. He saw what he, and many other men, would call perfect. The only thing that even remotely hinted at a red flag was the fact that she had a medallion around her neck, even though Molich could not see what the design was.   
  
He quickly snapped out of his trance when he realized that she actually was walking in the other direction. He quickly scurried to follow her, and after many twists and turns he finally caught up with her. As she was about to enter a dark alley he cried out, "You may not want to go in there, it's quite dangerous."  
  
"Thanks for the concern," she replied, as if his sudden interference with her course had not even phased her. "but I believe that I can take care of myself in this little town, I did once live in Lut Gholein. Yet it seemed as though everyone was scared of me. Have any idea why that could be?"  
  
He replied with confidence, "Perhaps the black robes and the medallion that no one can see. It may make people think you're a necromancer."  
  
"Then they would know the truth."   
  
He was struck so hard by this last statement that he nearly fell over. "There's no way you're a necromancer, that's just not possible!"  
  
"Why not?" She replied with a sneer, "Aren't you the one I saw trying to prey on young girls like myself back in Westmarch?"   
  
He unsuccessfully tried to think up a quick story. Before he could speak the necromancer threw a single knife that merely pricked his right ear.   
  
"OUCH!" he screeched, "What was that for?"   
  
"For not even asking me my name before you tried to lie to me."   
  
"I'm getting that obvious eh?"   
  
"Very, although it may just be because I was never shown the way of love. Followers of Rathma are never taught those kind of human desires. We are taught only about the balance of life and death."   
  
"Boring school years huh?"   
  
"Not really. It's life for us I guess. But for your next attempt, please be more courteous as to a girls feelings, I may not have any but I know what they are."   
  
As she turned to walk off he spurted, "Can I have your name?"   
  
"Can I have yours?"   
  
"Yes, it's Dani-"  
  
Before he could finish she threw another knife that cut his ear more severely, almost severing it from his head.   
  
"OK, OK, Molich, my name is Molich! Please next time just say something don't just throw a knife."   
  
"Then next time just tell the truth first."   
  
"Ok so what is your name?"   
  
"I never agreed to tell you my name."   
  
"Yes you di-"  
  
" - NO I didn't! I asked if I could have yours in response to your questioning my name, never in this conversation have I stated that I would give you my name."   
  
"Sorry, I meant no offense. May I please be enlightened with the sound of your name?"   
  
"Rashmanigolocothyta, or Theta for short."   
  
There is a moment of pause so that this long name can register with the feeble mind of Molich. He expected a short, simple and perhaps cute name, but instead his ears just heard a word bigger than any other he had heard in his lifetime.   
  
"So Theta huh?" He pauses, still trying to grasp the length of her full name. "Nice to meet you Theta."   
  
"Still having trouble with my first name? Wait until you hear my last name." She giggles in a dry, yet humored way.   
  
"Do I even dare?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Ok then, well can I help you in any way?"   
  
"Yes dear friend," she replied with a twisting tone, "You can leave me be and let me continue what I was doing before you interrupted me."   
  
"But of course," He wondered, should he dare say what he was about to say? "Will I be able to see you again?"   
  
"Don't bet on it but perhaps our paths will cross again. Kurast isn't really a big place you know."   
  
"True, True."   
  
"Good day kind sir." She ended with a sharp twist on the adjective.   
  
"See you soon I hope."   
  
He stared at her as she walked off and thought to himself, "She may be a necromancer but she definitely has a cute little-"  
  
The sound of a knife buzzed through the air. 


End file.
